Kunoichi
.]] Kunoichi is one of two female members of the Mini Ninjas (the other is Suzume) and the last ninja needed to be saved. She is the granddaughter of Futo, the daughter of Hiro and Suzume, the sister of Shun and the younger sister of Tora. 'Kunoichi's Beginnings' After hearing the cry of a baby one spring night, the Ninja Master went outside to investigate but found no one at the steps. Once he looked up, however, he found Kunoichi's baby basket hanging from a naginata, which was speared to the top of the Shinto entrance. Several years later, Kunoichi grew up into a fine ninja, proficient in using the naginata she was found with at birth. She also befriended fellow ninjas Hiro, Futo, Suzume, Shun and Tora. When destructive storms began appearing, the Ninja Master sent Kunoichi first to investigate the strange occurrences and to defeat the Evil Samurai Warlord, but she never came back. 'Quest to Defeat the Evil Samurai Warlord' A time after her disappearance, Kunoichi's friends Hiro and Futo, the last of the Mini Ninjas, were sent by the Ninja Master to defeat the Evil Samurai Warlord and to bring back Kunoichi. She was found in a samurai camp base in a snowy forest, imprisoned in a bamboo cage on top of a wooden pedestal. Hiro and Futo, along with Suzume, Shun, and Tora, whom the two freed along the way, rescued her and defeated the samurai in the area, leading Kunoichi to join them in return. She later helps infiltrate the Snow Castle and Hiro to defeat Boss Screeching Owl there. After traveling further through the snowy mountains and locating the Evil Samurai Warlord, Kunoichi and her friends climbed up the interior of his fortress and aided Hiro in defeating the Evil Samurai Warlord for good. Kunoichi later left Ninja Mountain with her friends after the balance of nature is effectively restored, presumably to practice honing her ninja skills. 'Personality' As stated by the Ninja Master, Kunoichi was the type of person who preferred to "keep her distance" - which meant that she was quiet and softspoken, preferring to keep focus on her ninja training. She also didn't like socializing with people very much, but her true character, which is friendly and kind, is revealed when around those she trusts the most, like close friends. Kunoichi is stated to be younger and less mature than Suzume, and often looks up to her as an older sister. She also adores Hiro. 'Appearance' Kunoichi is shorter than the rest of the ninjas. Instead of the traditional black ninja garb, Kunoichi wears a dark grey dress with lighter grey stars and a red bow tied around her waist. She also wears sandals and grey ninja shin and arm guards to prevent injury, along with a red face mask to conceal identity and a red headband in her black hair. 'Abilities' Like Suzume, Kunoichi is graceful and extremely acrobatic in combat. With the aid of her chosen weapon, the naginata, a spear-like weapon, Kunoichi can fight enemies at a safe distance, making her a useful character when confronted by spearmen. Due to great amount of practice, she is able to use her weapon with great precision, such as cutting an apple in midair into perfect slices. She is also able to withstand the dizzying effects of spinning herself. Kunoichi's special attack consists of charging her ki energy and focusing it into her spear as she twirls it above her head, and then unleashing that energy in the form of a spinning helicoptor attack that renders her temporarily invincible. It is useful against crowds, but the duration of the attack depends on how long it is charged. 'Trivia' *Kunoichi's name is derived from the word kunoichi, a Japanese term for female ninjas. Category:Playable Ninjas Category:Main Characters